Goofy
Goofy is a friend of Mickey Mouse. He met Pooh and his friends and made his first appearance in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers''. Also, Goofy Appears on Sora's Adventures. Trivia *Pooh and his friends were reunited with Goofy and met his son Max Goof in ''Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie''. *Goofy made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Goofy guest starred with Donald Duck and Sora in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Goofy guest starred with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion and ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Goofy will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Goofy will reunite with Mickey and Donald in Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who, Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days, ''Pooh's Adventures of Field of Dreams'', [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot ]](and its sequels), [[Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year|''Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year]], Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, ''Pooh's Adventures of Animals United'', Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who, Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard''. *He's a Team Member of Sora's Adventures Team Since 2011 When TheAngryPepe First Do the First Episode of Sora's Adventures Called Sora in Mickey's PhilharMagic. Gallery Clipgoofywalk.gif Goofy.gif|Kingdom hearts goofy. Goofy clipart 7.png|Drummer Goofy Goofy hq.png|Tourist Goofy Val37.gif|Goofy playing football. Goofy in the new Mickey Mouse shorts.jpg|Goofy in the new Mickey Mouse shorts Goofy as a Power Ranger.png|Goofy as a Power Ranger Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dogs Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Idiots Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Not too intelligent Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Silly Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Deuteragonist Category:Sora's Adventure Team Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:In-Love Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Widowed Characters